


Sweaters

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Cute shit bro, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 11 of #00fftober, a markhyuck edition.





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had so much fun writing this at like eight in the morning. Which is a surprise because my brain does not even function normally at such an early hour. Editing this was a pain though, so I hope I caught everything because 8am brain is nothing but gibberish lol. Enjoy as always!

It’s a Thursday. 

And Thursdays means that Donghyuck skips their 8am biochemistry lecture to eat homemade pancakes with Renjun. 

Cutting into his pancake, Renjun side eyes the cream sweater that Donghyuck has on. He continues to stare at it for a moment longer before asking, “Isn’t that Mark’s sweater?”

At Renjun’s sudden question, Donghyuck looks down at his sweater, brows drawn together. And then as the hidden message behind the question clicked in his mind, Donghyuck nearly choked on his food. 

Realizing that it was indeed Mark’s sweater that Donghyuck was wearing, Renjun’s eyes widen in saucers as a sly smile appears on his lips. Interest peaked, Renjun asks excitedly, “Wait, are you hiding something from me? Are you two a  _ thing _ now?”

Still attempting to dislodge the pancake that he nearly choked on, Donghyuck’s face burns an even deeper shade of red. Clearing his throat repeatedly, Donghyuck looks everywhere else but at Renjun’s face. “What? No. I just ran out of clothes to wear...”

Staring hard at the blushing boy, Renjun states blandly, “Hyuck. You and I both know that you have a basket full of clean laundry that you still have yet to fold. We literally went out and did our laundry together. You ain’t fooling nobody.”

“Okay, okay.” Donghyuck sighs in defeat. Then leaning in closer to Renjun and taking his voice down a few notches, he whispers, “But can you keep it down… You’re being so loud…”

“Me? Loud?” Renjun chuckles. Taking a sip of his orange juice, he adds, “I am not loud. You’re loud.”

“Well, you’re being louder than me right now.”

“We are having a conversation at an average volume.”

“Okay, yeah, but can we not talk about this right now? My roommate is still here…” 

“What? Talk about that fact that you have feelings for---,” Renjun’s words are cut short though once he catches sight of specific someone making an appearance. He shoots Donghyuck a knowing look before hiding a smirk behind the palm of his hand. 

Mark pops into the kitchen, eyes searching around as he asks, “Hey, Hyuck, you wouldn’t have seen ----.” Mark stops mid sentence as his eyes land on Donghyuck’s figure, and more specifically on the cream sweater that the younger boy was wearing. The said boy shrinks further into his seat at Mark’s words, seemingly wanting the ground to swallow him whole.

Smiling in a knowing manner at Donghyuck’s blushing face as he’s caught red handed, Mark dismisses his question from earlier, “Actually nevermind.” 

Once Mark leaves the room, Renjun wasn’t able to hold his laugh back any longer. Crackling as he hits Donghyuck’s shoulder, he wheezes out, “Lee freaking Donghyuck, it is so over for you. Mark definitely knows about your feelings now you dumbo.”

Shoving a piece of pancake into Renjun’s mouth rather forcefully, Donghyck grumbles, “Shut up. Let me live out my embarrassment in peace.”

“Ha, like I’m going to let anything be peaceful when it comes to you.” Renjun snorted. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he smiles devilishly, “I’m telling everyone in our group chat.” 

.

Donghyuck was in the middle of his organic chemistry lab, monitoring his boiling solution when he receives a snapchat from Renjun. Upon opening it, he comes face to face with a super blurry picture with blocks upon blocks of text. His eyes burns as he skims through the all caps lettering. More than half of it was just gibberish and Renjun freaking out. But as he reaches the third to last sentence in it all, Donghyuck nearly drops his phone.

_ ‘BISH. MARK MOTHERFUCKING LEE IS FUCKING WEARING YOUR FUCKING FUZZY BROWN SWEATER. OMFG, BISH DO YOU SEE THIS ISH?! IT’S A WIN FOR MARKHYUCK NATION!’ _

Zooming into the blurry snap, Donghyuck’s mouth falls agape. The snap is so ridiculously low quality that it wasn’t even funny but he could still identify Mark’s pretty face in it, along with the brown sweater that he was currently wearing. 

Fingers flying across his phone’s keyboard, Donghyuck sends multiple texts back to Renju, full of questions. 

_ ‘Where was this? When did you take it? Renjun, wtf does this mean? Omg, what the hell am I supposed to do with this knowledge? And he looks so freaking cute, like what the actual hell. I’m trying to get over the crush I have on my roommate and this man is not helping the cause at all.’ _

Renjun replies back in seconds. 

_ ‘Literally 2 minutes ago. He has a lecture with me at the College of Business. And bish, add one and one together. He clearly likes you dummy. Also, you didn’t have a chance in “trying to get over my huge mega crush on my cute ass roommate.” You lost that chance when you literally stumbled into his arms the first day you met him, Hyuck.’ _

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he reads Renjun’s message. As he was about to send a reply back, Donghyuck felt a poke on his shoulder. Looking up from his phone, he turns to his lab partner.

“You might want to turn off your burner, because our solution is evaporating…”

Confused, he turns his attention back to the boiling solution that he was supposed to be monitoring. At the sight of it being nearly half empty, Donghyuck tosses his phone aside and hastily turns the burner off. Sighing, he gave a sheepish smile to his lab partner, “So much for a high percent yield right…”

Waving him off, the boy says with a smile, “Nah, you’re good. Cute boys hold more priority over percent yields anyways.” With a wink that has Donghyuck blushing for the umpteenth time that day, he says, “Good luck on that cute roommate of yours.” 

.

He’s completely exhausted once he unlocks the door to his apartment. Trudging tired feet across the living room and into his bedroom, Donghyuck flops rather ungracefully onto his bed. As he does this though, he feels something soft against his face that definitely was not one of his many blankets he had on his bed because it smelled exactly like Mark’s cologne. 

Sitting upright on his bed, Donghyuck eyes the blue sweater on his bed. Picking it up gingerly, he catches sight of the post-it note attached to the center of the neatly folded sweater. 

_ ‘It’s colder tomorrow so here’s a thicker one. Plus blue would look cuter on you anyways :)’ _

It takes nearly all of his willpower to not scream out loud. Jumping right off his bed, Donghyuck heads straight for Mark’s room. 

He pushes the door to Mark’s room wide open without a single notice, catching the older boy off guard as he comes in. Mark looks up from his textbook, headphones slipping off his head, eyes wide. Then as he catches sight of the blue sweater in Donghyuck’s hands, he smiles brightly, “Yes?”

Losing almost all of his ability to form words, Donghyuck takes a moment to pull himself together. That was much easier said than done though. Inhaling deeply, he tries his hardest to organize his jumbled thoughts. But it’s rather difficult to do so when Mark continues to stare at him like he’s the center of the entire universe, giving him his utmost undivided attention. 

Because all he can think about is Mark Lee and how cute he is, Donghyuck’s mind barely has time to reconsider his choice of words before he blurts out rather unabashedly, “I like you, Mark.”

And then when his mind does registers the words that just left his mouth, Donghyuck’s eyes widened in horror. Hands flying up to cover his mouth, he racked his mind to think of recovery plan, but found none. Mustering up enough courage to look at Mark in the eyes, he’s shocked to see that the older boy had left his studying spot and was heading towards him. 

His breathing stills when he feels Mark’s hands come up to cup his face. With a smile as bright as the sun and eyes turning into little half moon crescents, Mark tells him, “I like you too, Donghyuck.” 


End file.
